Breathless
by Tashana Ambrosia
Summary: Wufei and Sally have always been good partners. Will a wild weekend change their minds... Sorry I suck at summeries.
1. Default Chapter

# Wednesday 10:15pm

A rush of cold air hit her skin as Sally Po climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body."Gotta love those late night showers." She muttered as she wrapped a second towel around her long, dark blonde hair.She could hear a commotion outside the bathroom, but it didn't sound serious so she wasn't too concerned.The Preventors were inducting the new recruits this weekend, and so the senior officers were spending some time with them to get them used to the routine.Sally was slightly irked by the fact that she had lost her own shower. Other than that she really didn't mind all that much.It was only for the weekend.The noise outside the shower was getting louder; in fact one of those voices almost sounded like…

" Of all the injustice!" Chang Wufei hollered as he burst into the bathroom and slammed the door.

" I should say so." Sally responded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Wufei looked stunned for a moment, the fact was, he had always found his partner attractive, but he'd never admit it.

Under her partner's gaze, Sally felt a bit self-conscious, since she was standing wrapped only in a towel; her hair wrapped up exposing her neck and shoulders.

He smirked at her as if he knew something she didn't, "What are you doing in here?"

Sally rolled her eyes at her partner, " Community shower, didn't have much choice." She walked behind a divider so she could start drying off. " What are you doing in here?"

Wufei muttered something under his breath that Sally didn't quite catch.

" The new kids that bad huh?" She surmised reaching for her dog tags.

Wufei was distracted by the clink of the metal and occasional rustle of fabric; but he shook his head and attempted to dispel his own weakness. " They don't sleep and they are all obnoxious."

Sally laughed, " Wow, the recruitment speech must have improved since I signed up." She pulled on her old shirt and flannel pants, and bent over ruffling her hair in an attempt to get some of water out.

" That is very doubtful." Wufei stated; he would have said more, but Sally caught him off guard.Her hair was a mess, and her shirt was rather large on her, giving her the appearance of a child." You are out of uniform."

Sally looked him up and down, he was wearing his normal collared shirt and black slacks; obviously he wasn't planning on going to sleep tonight. " You aren't either, and you still haven't told me why you burst in on my shower. If you wanted to see me naked that bad you could have asked." Her eyes were radiating with laughter.

Wufei stuck his chin up in the air, " Woman you are immoral.My clothes are of no concern of yours, and I already told you why I was here."

Sally knew better than to push the issue; she sat down on a bench and put some lotion on her hands. Wufei snorted in disgust, Sally looked up at him innocently, " Sorry, I know it stinks, but I don't have much choice, my feet are killing me."

" I could help you with that."

Sally, who had been rubbing the lotion into her foot, looked up, a bit startled, "Are you going to acupuncture me?"

" No, but I can help you. I don't want you unable to walk tomorrow; I may get stuck training those idiots myself.Is there someplace we can talk?"

Sally had to admit that the offer was tempting; but was he doing this because he wanted to, or was he humoring her? Oh, well you only live once. " Yeah, up by the briefing room, our room should be just fine."

" I thought we were supposed to stay down with the new recruits." He crossed his arms over his chest, as Sally breezed by him.

She leaned against the door, and looked back at him, " I have a key; besides do you really want to stay with them?"

" Good point, woman."

" Thank you, I'll be up in five minutes." 

Wednesday 11:00 pm

Wufei took his time getting up to the little room; he knew the one she was talking about.The briefing room, doubled as Lady Une's office, and he Sally spent so much time in the miniature living room they used for a waiting room they started referring to it as their room.He shook his head.He really was getting soft; he was actually become friendly with that woman.Women shouldn't fight; it only ended in tragedy.Although, secretly he was glad that he and Sally had been assigned together; she was one of the few people he could actually stand.He glanced in the window of the room; he could see her sitting in her usual chair.Her knees were pulled up parallel to her chest, her long blonde hair had been brushed out but she hadn't bothered to pull it up.As he walked in, she took a sip of whatever she was drinking and made a face.

She looked up at him her large blue eyes held a wistful expression, " They don't make it here like they make it at home."

Wufei knew she was drinking tea most likely something to calm her down.

" It isn't nearly as strong as I'd like it, but there is another cup and your welcome to it." She motioned over toward the kitchen.

" Not strong enough? You must mean you didn't put alcohol in it."

She glared at him, " That's not what I said or meant."

" I know.Let me see it." Wufei reached for the cup, noticing Sally was slow in handing it over, he sighed, " I am not going to drug you."

" I would hope not; I still out-rank you, for the moment." She handed the cup over and looked out the window.

After her comment he had been tempted to dump the cup on her lap, but he contained the urge and walked into the kitchen.

Sally sat up to try to see what he was doing, but was unsuccessful.She noted the expression on his face; he must have comprehended her last comment.

" What do you mean for the moment?" Wufei held unto the coffee cup, to ensure that she would give him an acceptable answer.

" I mean, that you are due for a promotion, and it will probably put you over me.May, I please have my tea now?"

Wufei handed her the cup, but wasn't quite satisfied, " Are you sure?"

Sally was looking into her cup; " You put chunks in it. What did you do to my tea?"

" I made it stronger, like you said you wanted. Now, how can you be sure?"

She sipped the tea, and smiled softly, " Not as good as I've had, but it's not half bad.As for your rank it's the normal way things go."

Wufei allowed himself to smile for a moment; " Will they keep us together?"

" Yeah, who else could put up my _weakness?" Sally sarcastically teased before adding, " The Preventors know better than to break up a good team."_

" I suppose we work well together." He noticed her look was very far away. "Why so restless."

" Hmm." She shrugged her shoulder, and continued to look out the window." What are you going to do next weekend?"

" What are you talking about?"

" You didn't know that Lady Une gave half the senior officers the weekend off?"

Wufei closed his eyes, " I see no reason to take a weekend off, it is a waste of time. I suppose you will be going home."

Sally laughed bitterly, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes; she and Wufei were finally have a civil conversation; she was not going to ruin it by crying. " Going home really isn't much of an option for me."

" Did you live on one of the colonies that was destroyed, or was your family killed?"

" No, I grew up China, right on the coast and they are all alive and well."

Wufei noticed the sadness in her expression, " Then why not go home?"

" I dishonored my family." Sally focused on the window with all her might; hoping and praying the next question would not be asked, but knowing Wufei…

" How?"

She couldn't face him. She wouldn't dare look at him, after what he had gone through he wouldn't understand.She took a deep breath, ' well goodbye, friendship' she thought bitterly. " I refused the marriage my parents arranged for me.I was fourteen, I forged papers, and joined the army medical program and was a Major by the time you met me when I was eighteen." Sally dropped her head into her knees.Then, unable to bear the silence, she jumped up and walked over to the window." I almost went through with it for them, but I just couldn't."

" Fourteen is too young for marriage."

Sally jumped as Wufei joined her by the window.His presence did nothing but upset her at the moment. He probably couldn't even stomach the sight of her." I would have done it, I really would have.He was two years older then me and I knew he had a mean streak, but I was still willing. But two days before the ceremony he met me on the road. I didn't have clue who he was, but he knew me.He made it clear he didn't want to marry a mixed girl.He punched me in the stomach, and promised a slow painful death if our first child wasn't a boy." Tears burned in her eyes.That was the first time she had told the entire story to anyone.She rushed for the door, but felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

" He was out of line." Wufei lifted her chin; she hadn't faced him since he mentioned home.Her blue eyes were filled with tears and she was struggling to get away.Surprising both of them he hugged her.For a moment Sally was stunned and remained rigid, then she wrapped his arms around him and actually cried.Sally sobbed for a few minutes, before noticed that her partner was rubbing her back and trying to comfort her.She finally quieted and pulled away quickly trying to save face.

" Sally, for whatever it's worth, I think you have some honor, in your own way."Wufei called out to her as she reached the door.

" Thanks Wufei.Ya know, I have a couch in my room.You could sleep there. Unless you prefer the recruits." She smirked.

Wufei was silent for a moment considering both sides of the problem: noisy recruits or his distracting partner.

" If you don't want the couch, we can share my bed."

" Woman, you have no shame."

" But you'll be up in ten minutes for that couch, because you won't get any sleep down stairs." Sally laughed, already walking down the hallway.

" Do you think you think you know me so well?" He growled.

" No, but I do know that you are human and that you prefer to sleep at night."

Wufei shook his head as his partner vanished, and looked over at the cup of tea that she had prepared for him.She really did confuse him, yet there was something her that kept him interested." I can't believe I am doing this."

Thursday 12:15am

Sally had just sat down on her bed when she heard a knock at her door.She didn't bother pulling on her robe she was pretty sure she knew who it was.After opening the door she led in her guest with a concealed smile.She crashed a bit dramatically in the chair, and looked up at him, " I know you don't like the radio, but if you want it off you'll have to do it yourself. My feet are killing me."

" I know. You told me about that, then you distracted me from helping you." Wufei rolled his eyes at her display.

Only her partner would describe a heart to heart conversation as a distraction. "My apologizes; I actually wasn't thinking about that pain until I got back here."

" Let me see."

Sally stuck her foot up in the air so he could examine it. " I find this humorous."

" What?" He questioned looking her foot over.

" A doctor getting doctored."

" As I recall you are a surgeon.One that wears uncomfortable shoes."

" Only when we're on base, which isn't that often."

" Seems to be often, enough." Wufei lowered her foot to the ground, walked over to the sink and filled a bowl with water.

Sally cocked her head to the side as he returned, " What are you doing?" She asked, as the bowl was set in front of her.

" It works better if your feet are wet." He informed her. " Put your feet in the bowl."

" Is the water cold?" She hesitated; was this, _her partner? The same man who ignored her when he thought she was being illogical, which was most of the time and the same man who declared all emotions were weak. Were they actually friends, or was this moving forward without anyone's control._

" It isn't cold.Just put them." 

" All right." Sally slid her feet into the water.The radio changed songs a few times, as the clock moved lazily ahead.

" I heard some rumors about you." He commented lifting her foot from the water.

" From males or females?" She questioned with her eyes closed.

" Does it matter?"

" Yeah.Some have a base in truth some don't."

" It was about you and Noin." He started rubbing her foot gently, carefully applying the needed pressure.

" Oh, that one. It has some truth to it, but not much."

" I think you are referring to another rumor."

" No, if it's still being discussed I'm pretty sure I know which one.Wow, it was a long time ago.I would have been seventeen."

" You're only twenty-two." He rubbed something onto his hands, then slowly massaged it into her sore foot.

" Ah, that feels good." Sally looked down at her partner, for moment, and then closed her eyes again.

" Finish explaining."

" Fine, fine, but I want you to know we were both raving drunk."

Wufei raised his eyebrow, but said nothing as he began to repeat the process on her other foot.

" We were playing truth or dare, with some other girls and I was dared to kiss her. So, I did.And if she didn't have Zechs hanging all over her, there would rumors about her preferences too." Sally laughed to hide her embarrassment.

" Actually I was referring to the rumor about you saving her life."

Sally's face turned bright red, she was very glad her partner was absorbed in what he was doing." Oh, that one is true.She was testing a plane on the base I was stationed at; it crashed before leaving the runway.I noticed the fire and pulled her out, just before it exploded.It wasn't anything incredible I'm surprised anyone even knows about it anymore." Sally noticed Wufei had dried her feet and was carrying the basin into the kitchen.

" How interesting. Goodnight."

Sally was shocked to see him heading towards the door. " Hold it. What about the noisy kids?"

" I'll survive."

" Wufei, please come back. I really want you to get some sleep tonight; I don't mind you sleeping here.And besides I owe you two."

Wufei stood by the door still intent on leaving. Yet he asked, " You owe me two?"

" Yeah one for my feet and one for your hug." Sally walked over to him and tugged on his arm. "Just come here for a moment."

Wufei thought about pulling away as she led him into her temporary bedroom, but before he really knew what was happening, he was sitting on the edge of her bed.Sally sat behind him, he could feel her breath on the back of his neck, and he noticed a trace of her scent in the air.She placed her hands on his shoulders and methodically began to knead out the tightness. His eyes closed for a moment, before he realized how skillful her hands really were. " Woman, you are…"

" Just, paying you back one.I'm really good at this, just relax." 

Wufei tried to remain stiff as possible, " This is…"

" Shhh." Sally leaned against him, and draped her arms over him; with gentle movements she ran her hands over the back of his clenched fists, then over his wrists.She worked her way up his arms until she sitting up again and again began to rub his shoulders.Her fingers flitted over the base of his neck causing him to jump.Sally skillful avoided the spot the next time by, but could barely contain the hilarity of the thought, ' The solitary dragon has a ticklish spot.'

Wufei had almost jumped up and left as her fingers brushed over _that spot, but remained as the pressure didn't let up and she seemed to avoid the spot after that.He hated to admit it, but her fingers felt good, very good.He allowed himself to relax letting his arms fall slack and his fists to unclench, unconsciously his hand brush over Sally's knee.Her quiet giggle caught his attention; he may need to remember that spot later. _

'Dang-it' Sally thought as she continued her work, 'he would have to find my worst ticklish spot.' She continued to work on her tense partner until she noticed that he was relaxing.She could almost sense the placid look on his face. Sally rubbed his shoulders and unfortunately her fingers danced over _that spot; she winced and expected him to jump up but instead she felt his hand stroke her knee. She couldn't help but giggle again; she shifted her position and slowly massaged her way down his back.She heard him sigh and couldn't keep the smug smile off her face, but as long as he didn't see it, she was just fine." I didn't know you were ticklish." She whispered in his ear._

" I'm not." He tensed up just a bit.

Sally rubbed his shoulders again trying to relax him again. " What about here."

Wufei almost let the laugh pass over his lips, but he managed to hold it in.When he heard Sally snickering at him, he got an idea. He turned around suddenly, and ran his fingers along her sides; just as he had expected she squirmed and started laughing.Instead of stopping immediately and mocking her he kept it up for a bit, and she began to retaliate.Eventually Sally was laughing hysterically and Wufei was actually laughing.They yielded simultaneously and crashed onto the bed.They looked at each for a long moment; the only sound in the room was two people, both trying to catch their breath.

Sally couldn't believe how wonderful his laugh sounded, or how beautiful he looked when he smiled. She hadn't felt this young in a long while, then again her partner probably hadn't either. "It's too late for this." Sally finally stated.

"For what?" He questioned.

"This. I'm too tired.I have to get up in a couple of hours."

" You started it."

" I did not. You did."

" I most certainly did not." He snorted.

" You came here." She reasoned.

" You invited me." He countered.

" You wanted to talk." She objected. 

" So did you." He insisted.

" You walked in on my shower." She asserted.

" As I recall you were already out." He pointed out with an arrogant smirk.

" Don't change the subject. You still started this, and I won't take the fall for it. But on the other hand, if I start something I claim it. " Sally couldn't believe her own actions as she leaned over and kissed him tenderly.Her first thought was how incredibly warm he was; her second thought registered that once she pulled away he was probably going to slap her.She really wasn't prepared when he responded running his strong hands up her back.Shaky from lack of air Sally pulled away and turned her face, only to have it directed back by her partner's hand, which was cupped beneath her chin.

" Don't start something you don't intend to finish." Was the only response Wufei gave before he kissed her deeply, as his hands once again moved up and down her back.

Sally could feel his lips moving over hers as she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck ensuring that he wasn't moving.She opened her mouth and let him taste her; she shivered at the sensation of his tongue in her mouth.Out of breath again she reluctantly pulled away but Wufei continued his assault; kissing her cheeks then trailing down her neck.Tears formed in her eyes, she tried to blink them away, but she wasn't able and one slid down onto Wufei's forehead.

His dark eyes met her blue ones, as he brushed his fingers over her cheek to catch the tear." What is it?"

" I was just remembering." Her voice wasn't really sad-just disconnected.

" Remembering what? It's obviously bothering you."

" I've only been caught emotionally breathless seven times."

" Why consider that now?" He wrapped his arms around her again.

" You just upped the tally by two." She sighed

" Tell me about it."

" Are you sure? I'm gonna sound like typical woman."

" I'm used to it by now. I don't mind."

" All right, but don't say you weren't warned." Sally closed her eyes and moved a little closer to the person holding her." The first time was when I six, my father let me go out on the boat with him; the sight of the ocean just amazed me.The second, and no comments on my sentimentality, was at my cousin's wedding, I remembered looking at how beautiful and happy they all looked." Sally sighed and glanced up at Wufei, he still seemed to be paying attention. " The third time was when that same cousin died a little over a year after her own wedding.It wasn't her death that shocked me; it was her husband's comment.He was holding their baby boy, and he said, 'at least the woman did her job and gave me a son.' He never even cried."

Wufei clenched his jaw, knowing that a few years ago, he may have agreed with the comment. Although he still believed women were weak, he knew now that every person mattered, in their own way.

" The fourth was when I left my village the day of my wedding.I was on the road and I glanced back at my home, when this woman came out and looked at me.She realized what I was doing and turned her back on me; I ran all the way to the next town.The fifth isn't really that important." Sally squirmed a bit at the memory, but shook her head and continued."The sixth was the first time I went into space.And the seventh was when I saw the gundums for the first time, I knew the military was in for major change."

" I brought you up to nine?" Wufei arched his eyebrow as he asked the question, but was more curious about what she wouldn't tell him.

" Yup, first the hug, then that kiss, which by the way I really enjoyed." Sally looked up at him and caught him staring back. They were a breath apart when someone started pounding on the door. Sally cursed as she jumped up and grabbed her robe. " I'll be back after committing murder."

Sally swung the door open to reveal Zechs Merquise; he breezed in without a word and sat on her couch.

"May I help you?" Sally asked indignantly, as she shot a quick glance toward the bedroom, but she didn't see Wufei anywhere. 'Where did he go?' She thought as she turned her attention to the black box shoved in front of her face." Good thing you don't get this upset often.It ruins your manners."

He shot her a good-natured smile, " What do you think of it?"

Sally opened the box and looked at the ring. " It's exquisite, she loves sapphires.Adding them in with the diamonds was a nice touch. Of course it must have cost a fortune."

" You really think she'll like? Relena helped me pick it out."

Sally sighed, " This low confidence thing does nothing for you. She has loved you since we were recruits.Just go talk to her.But you should probably wait until a descent hour."

" I'm sorry Sally, but I wanted to check with you before tomorrow. You are her best friend."

Sally snapped the box closed. " Proposing on her birthday, very smart, but make sure she's having a good day.Don't worry _she_ is a morning person."

" Unlike you." He teased, while standing up and taking the precious box back into his possession.

" Yes, unlike me.Now leave so I can get some sleep."

" Has anyone ever told…" Zechs began before watching her right eyebrow twitch. "On second thought, goodnight Sally. I'll talk to Noin and we'll take the early training, you and Wufei and start around noon.Lord, knows you are the only one who can work with him." Zechs gave her brotherly kiss on the cheek, then walked out the door. 

" Goodnight Zechs." Sally called after him before looking around the tiny room, "Wufei? Are you still here?" She wandered into the bedroom.

" Of course I am." Wufei came up behind her quite quickly.

" Jeeze, you scared me half to death." Sally tore off her robe and climbed under the covers.She looked at him over the blankets and smiled. " You are welcomed to join me, with my promise to keep my immoral hands to myself." Although, she fully intended to keep her promise although it was going to be kind of difficult, since he had thrown his shirt in the chair beside the bed.It wasn't anything she hadn't seen before, but that didn't mean he seemed any less inviting.

Wufei climbed into bed next to her. " Just go to sleep." His voice was so calm and soothing, Sally couldn't help but oblige him.

Thursday 2:10am 

Wufei watched Sally sleep, his fingers idly playing with strands of her gold colored hair.His mind had been wandering for some time, mostly focusing on his recent descent into insanity.Although his climbing into bed with her had simply been a way to get her quiet so that he could leave without argument, he couldn't get over the fact that he was still lying there.As for helping her with her feet and listening to her, that he would attribute to the fact that he wanted to keep his partner moving and on good terms with him.But that kiss he couldn't make sense of; hers was excusable, for despite all her good qualities, she was still a female and ruled by emotions.His response, on the other hand, was unjustifiable; he had to control himself and his actions.He sighed.Now Sally was going to be impossible; she was going to push for a relationship; and **when he said no, she was going to intolerable.He kept trying to get up, but something seemed to just hold him there, seemed to keep him staring at her features.She shifted slightly and curled up closer to him, draping her arm across his chest. "Injustice" he cursed at his partner, now he was stuck there until she moved.Wufei never did get that chance to leave: in less than twenty minutes, he fell asleep.**

Thursday 3:00am

Wufei stirred in his sleep, the announcer on the radio had changed, and this one had a high-pitched voice.The Gundum pilot had sensitive ears and was a light sleeper.To top off the lovely situation Sally was now using him for a pillow and unless he wanted to wake her, he was _still stuck. Thankfully the announcer had almost stopped speaking, and music would soon be playing, playing country music, but __anything was better then __that woman's voice._

The announcer finished her observations, " As I said folks looks like the Winner family has another success story in the making, with the youngest Winner girl involved in music.So here is a remake of the LeAnn Rimes hit, 'Can't fight the Moonlight' performed by the group: Star Goddess."

**Under a lovers sky gonna be with you**

**And no one's gonna be around**

**If you think that you won't fall**

**Well, just wait until the sun goes down**

**Underneath the Starlight, Starlight**

**There's a magical feeling so right**

**It will steal your heart tonight**

**You can try to resist**

## Try to hide from my kiss

**But you know,**

**But you know that you,**

**Can't fight the moonlight**

**Deep in the dark**

**You'll surrender your heart**

**Don't you know,**

**Don't you know that you,**

**Can't fight the moonlight**

**No, you can't fight it,**

#### It's gonna get to your heart

Wufei arched his eyebrow, one of the singers almost sounded familiar. After to listening for another minute, he threw a pillow knocking the radio to the ground successfully shutting it off.He smiled with the satisfaction that he had beaten the radio before _that woman had started talking again, and Sally was still sleep.In the morning he would explain what a mistake this whole night had been, and that she shouldn't expect him to ever be weak again.He brushed a lock of hair away from her face and stared down at her a moment longer before closing his eyes. _

#### End of Part 1


	2. Chapter two

# **Part two**

# Thursday 2:45pm

The rain pelted the obstacle course; the two senior officers were calmly observing the recruits, until the only girl in the pack fell on her face.Chang Wufei rolled his eyes, but Sally Po marched right over to the fallen girl. 

Sally's bristling military bark echoed over the field, " Are you giving up? Are you just gonna lay there? If you think the enemy is going to let you rest you might as well quit now! Are you gonna quit or get up?!? Come on, Lanie, what's it gonna be?"

The girl pushed herself back up, and with a grunt of determination ran the last twenty-five feet to the end marker.One of male recruits was waiting for her; he swung her off her feet and laughed out loud. " Great job Lanie, that was your best time yet."

" Hey, get to the showers!" Sally snapped.

" Yes Sir!" Both saluted, before heading towards the barracks.

Sally started walking away, only giving her partner a slight glance.She had certainly surprised him this morning by not asking for relationship or even mentioning last night.She wondered what was going on in his head, but didn't feel like asking.She attempted to wipe the mud from her face, but since her hands weren't much cleaner, she decided just to head for her shower.

Wufei fell into step next to her matching her stride for stride. " Woman…"

" I'm tired okay? I am going back to my room to take a shower.Don't forget the initiation banquet is tonight, and Lady Une wanted to talk to you."

" I'm not attending that stupid banquet, it's a waste of funds."

" Fine, I'll see you Monday."

Wufei raised his eyebrow as his partner stalked off towards the barracks.She had been acting strangely, but at least she hadn't expected anything of him.He shook his head; he would deal with this after his meeting with Lady Une.

Thursday 5:30pm 

Sally Po lifted the shot glass to her lips as Lucrezia Noin crashed unto the barstool next to her.

" You know," Noin snickered as she looked at her younger friend, " it's a little early to be getting drunk."

" I'm not getting drunk. This happens to be my first shot." Sally explained and slammed the drink down, " Happy Birthday; and you know it's not polite to brag."

Noin grinned. " Thank you, and you already knew.He probably came and showed you the ring last night."

" You know him too well, of course knowledge never helped me."

" You shouldn't shoot for the impossible."

Sally sighed, " Don't rub it in."

" I'm not trying I just don't want you to get hurt."

" Okay then stick around while I have a few more shots." 

" What about the banquet?"

" I don't feel like it."

" I didn't come here to mention my engagement."

" You just had to say the words didn't ya?" Sally rolled her eyes and stood up to leave.

" Sally, I wanted to warn you that Gregory is going to be here tonight." Noin closed her eyes.

Sally paused in mid-stride, then as if possessed she sprinted out of the bar.

Thursday 6:45pm

"Why? Why? Why?" Sally muttered as she pulled her dress uniform from her wardrobe.It had been years, surely what happened was water under the bridge; she prayed it was. She finished dressing, looked at her reflection and stuck out her tongue.The uniforms were unflattering, a double bested, long white suit jacket, rank metals shining on the right side, gold buttons and a black insert to hide any cleavage.She did however smile at the fact that the skirt only reached the middle of her thighs; she worked hard to keep this figure, might as well show it off to someone.She sat down on her bed and put her shoes on her feet.After checking her hair and light make-up job she took a deep breath. " Ready or not here we go.At least I'll only have one to deal with tonight. Wufei never goes to these things. I'll only have one to deal with."

Sally walked into the officers' club, and sighed in relief she didn't see _him_. She laughed at herself and accepted a glass of wine from one the waiters.By letting her eyes wander a bit, she easily caught sight of the new recruits they all looked uneasy in the dress uniforms. She took a long sip of wine, letting it wash over her throat as her mind drifted.She was proud of them; they were hard workers and given time would be very efficient.

" I hate to interrupt your mental tirade, but I really must request this dance."

Sally looked into the pair of glittering green eyes she knew by heart; his red hair was neatly styled, and he looked uncharacteristically professional." Major O'Neil, it's been while."

" Sally, if I'm Major O'Neil again it must have been longer than I thought." He wrapped his arms around her.

Sally allowed herself to be pulled into the awkward hug.Everything about this brought up so many memories, all bittersweet." Not that long." She whispered.

Gregory pulled away and offered her his hand, " Dance with me?"

Sally smiled, placed the wine flute on a table and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor.

Thursday 7:15pm

Wufei snorted, he hated these things they were a waste of funds and a waste of time. Lady Une had told him that him promotion to Major would be presented tonight and she would appreciate his attendance.If you spoke 'Lady Une' that meant show up.Wufei wasn't completely satisfied with the promotion, but he was appeased that he would be on equal rank with his own partner.The club was full of people, most of them idiots and the others he held a moderate respect for.He could see Sally dancing with an officer he didn't recognize.She usually danced at these stupid events; he only knew because she complained about people stepping on her toes or trying to dance with her more than once.He didn't care what she did as long as she didn't hurt his reputation.Zechs and Noin were standing off to one side observing the party; they stood far too close together, officers shouldn't be allowed fraternize.Of course it wouldn't be a problem if they did the sensible thing not let women fight in the first place.

He glanced back over to the dance floor noticing Sally was still dancing with the same person.She was far to close to him, and her head was resting on his shoulder. What a disgusting display of her own weakness, didn't she know she was being watched?His mind drifted to the sensations she had aroused in him last night; apparently she hadn't been affected as much as he thought.The officer she was dancing with wasn't that impressive, and if Sally hadn't been glued to him would have been able to see idiot's rank. 

Wufei was careful to keep moving through the crowd, he didn't have to talk to anyone, but he had to make sure he was seen.After the fourth dance his partner had shared with the same person, he had to figure out who he was.He had no intention of going up to the pair and introducing himself, but he noticed that Noin was talking to Lady Une, which meant Zechs was probably alone.

Zechs Merquise stood watching the party with mild interest until he heard a voice behind him.

" Who is that?"

Zechs was surprised to see Wufei here; he knew the young Chinese officer avoided these events like a plague. But apparently Lady Une had ordered him to attend."Whom are you referring to?"

Wufei paused slightly he had to be careful to phrase this in such a way as to avoid any misconceptions." The person dancing with Sally."

Zechs held in his laughter, " Um, I think that's Gregory O'Neil.He's a good soldier we trained to together for a bit."

" Thank you." Wufei curtailed the conversation and made his way over to his partner, who had apparently excused herself from the dance and was ordering something at the bar.He observed the hesitant expression of the bartender, as he handed Sally a small shot glass.Sally threw shot back, laid a few dollars on the bar and walked away. 

Sally smirked at her present situation: still sober or pretty close to it anyway, and looking at making another mistake.She accepted another glass of wine and could only hope that alcohol would brush away her headache. 

" You shouldn't get drunk; you'll make a fool of yourself." Wufei advised his partner as he came up behind her.

Sally caught her breath, ' dang-it that's ten,' she thought, before speaking." I'm not drunk this is my second glass."

" Plus whatever you ordered at the bar." Wufei smirked.

Sally stuck out her tongue and started to move away, but Wufei's hand clamped unto her arm.

" What did he say to you?"

" Huh?" Sally questioned, while prying free from his grip.

" That person you were dancing with, he must have upset you. What did he say?"

" Why would you care?"

" I don't; I would just like to know if what he said was correct or not."

Sally gritted her teeth; " He didn't say anything to upset me. He just complimented me. Called me beautiful, and invited me to his cabin this weekend."

Wufei's jaw went slack for a moment, before he caught himself. " Do you have any shame?"

Sally bit her lip and mocked a pensive expression, " No, not a bit. If you'll excuse me."She kept her eyes straight ahead as she walked away; she just had to last a few more hours.

Thursday 9:00pm

Noin smiled at her friend, " Well the our recruits are officially Preventors, your partner got a promotion, you survived seeing Gregory and you aren't drunk, well at least not noticeably."

Sally laughed, " And thankfully Wufei and Gregory have stayed far apart.I may survive this yet."

" I don't mean to open an wound, but would you be my maid of honor?"

" You're just loving every minute of this." Sally responded dryly.

" And why shouldn't I?" Noin smiled innocently.

" Well, I mean just think about it, the rest, of your entire life with _him_, and only _him._" Sally placed the back of her hand over her forehead in a dramatic motion.

Noin bumped her friend, " There goes that jealously again."

Sally gave an un-ladylike snort, " Over Zechs, I think not. But just for the pleasure of seeing his face when I tell him I'm throwing you the bachelorette party to end all bachelorette parties, I would happy to stand with you." 

" You are impossible." 

Wufei bumped into someone; he muttered an apology and started to move away.

" Don't I know you?" The red headed officer inquired.

Wufei thought, 'Leave me alone; I'm walking away.'

" You're Major Chang Wufei, Sally's partner. Congratulations on the Promotion."

'Injustice! He identified me by that woman.' Wufei thought more intent than ever on leaving.

" I'm Major Gregory O'Neil. Pleased to meet you." Gregory extended his hand.

Wufei returned the handshake; he needed to figure out what this person wanted with Sally.

" We may have a slight problem." Zechs stated coming up behind Noin and Sally.

" What?" Sally said slightly startled.

Zechs pointed over towards Gregory and Wufei.

" Oh, no."

" That's not the only thing she got good at." Gregory snickered.

Wufei raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

" You've been her partner how long?"

Wufei closed his eyes, " About three years."

Gregory smirked, " Then you only have another few months, then it'll be easy to get her to sleep with you."

" I don't think he's said anything yet." Noin had no sooner got the words out of her mouth before, _it happened._

Chang Wufei sucker punched Gregory and the red haired officer dropped to the floor, with an impressive thud.A few of the Preventors grabbed a hold of Wufei and started dragging him away. He didn't really counteract their actions; he had already accomplished justice.He smiled as he saw them picked up Gregory to take him to the infirmary.That smile faded as he watched Sally follow Gregory out. 'Woman, don't you know what he thinks of you.'

Sally ran her index finger slowly down the unconscious man's nose; " He broke it in three places."

Noin shook her head, " How do you do that with one punch?"

" It's all in the wrist." Sally responded cocking her head. " He'll be fine when wakes up in a few hours. Well, fine except for the splitting headache, the black eyes, and the throbbing pain."

" And how will you be in a few hours?"

" I don't know.Maybe I'll drown myself." Sally lamented as she buried her face in her hands.

" I wouldn't go that far."

" Whatever minor respect he may have had for me, I just lost it."

" It might not be that bad.You really don't know what Gregory said."

Sally looked at Noin like she'd lost her mind.

" Just go get some sleep, it'll look better in the morning, you do have the weekend off after all."

" All right. Goodnight."

" Goodnight." 

Thursday 11:50pm

Wufei banged on Sally's door for the third time, he twisted the knob and to his surprise it opened.As he entered, he was almost fearful that she might be dunk and not in her right mind, but the room was silent.To her credit, the place was spotless; in fact it was almost too clean, even for a temporary living space.He wandered about miniature apartment looking for his partner, assuming she had either passed out or was asleep.Finally after searching the entire place, he discovered his partner wasn't there.His eyes scanned the living room; taking in the details he had missed last night, a few pictures, mostly personal photographs that had been framed.He picked up the first picture; it was obviously the last family portrait she had been apart of.Her father looked Chinese so did the younger girl in the picture, but apparently Sally had inherited her western features from her mother.There were several pictures of the younger girl, progressively getting older; somehow Sally had managed to keep in contact with her or at least someone who knew her.There were some of her, Noin, Zechs, and Gregory at their graduation from Victoria.One of her and Gregory alone; he tipped the picture over so he didn't have to look at it." This is pointless." He announced before leaving the room and stalking out into the hallway. 

Friday 3:15am

Sally felt the wind whip at face as she reverently fingered the cement rail, which ran along the steps of the shrine.Her mouth formed the words of the plaque: 

" Bless the innocent who died without protection, those warriors who died in battle and those who still walk on this sphere although they are alone."

The inscription marked the entrance to the shrine it was written in both English and Chinese, and scrolled with gold.She noted that the temperature had dropped again, and the rumble above her, ominously foretold of a coming storm.After walking up the steps, Sally took note of the names that graced the wall.She came here whenever she got the chance, the shrine was dedicated the inhabitants of Colony L5.An eerie sort of peace encircled the whole area.The shrine was a couple hours from the Preventors base; and the drive consisted of traveling up one mountain and down another, but after the way last night had gone Sally had been grateful for it.She had left from the infirmary, changed her clothes, packed a few things, driven to the shrine and slept a few hours in her jeep.She didn't feel the need to talk with anyone right now, so spending the weekend visiting the local villages would be a nice change of pace.The Chinese countryside that surrounded shrine was breathtaking, lush trees and flowers of every variety.From beneath the protective roof, Sally could hear the now pouring rain.She sighed, and started her way out when she saw a flash of blue.

Her military instincts kicked in as she rounded the corner cautiously.The only person Sally could see was a young girl who was bowing in one corner.The blue coat she was wearing must have been what caught her attention, but why was the girl in such a hurry.It looked as if she'd come from the shrine.

The girl turned and looked at Sally, her black eyes flashed with a strange light and the hood of the coat had fallen away revealing her long black hair.Her petite Chinese features were pronounced and her face held a look of defiance.

Sally was about to say something when she heard a gunshot and a car alarm; _her car alarm."Not the jeep." She cursed mentally. _

After carefully creeping along the outside of the shrine, she took careful note of the two men tearing up her green jeep.Both not much taller then six feet and they didn't look that strong, there wasn't any reason to assume that she couldn't handle them herself.

" Excuse me, but that is property of the Preventors, please step away." 

Both men jerked their heads in the direction of Sally's voice.One of the men smiled as the lightning flashed across the sky, momentarily illuminating the area.

Sally gritted her teeth, the last flash lightning had exposed two other vandals, and before she could get in a better position a hand clamped around her waist.

" Maybe we don't feel like it." The voice rasped in her ear.

Friday 9:30am

Wufei growled as he banged on Sally's door, he jerked the knob and once again it flew open.Surely, she was back now, unless of course she actually went up to Gregory's cabin.Not that he cared if she had gone. That was a lie.He did care, he cared far too much, but he wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, not to her and not himself.He walked back into the apartment, taking note that nothing had moved from the night before.He had just finished the futile search, when someone knocked on the door.He opened it, to his confusion Gregory was standing at the door.

" What are you doing here?" The red haired officer growled.

Gregory's nose was still swollen and his eyes were both black, Wufei had to fight to keep the smile from his face.He had thrown a better punch than he had originally thought. He crossed his arms over his chest, " That isn't any of your business."

" I just want to see Sally. So move out of my way."

The ex-Gundum pilot didn't budge an inch; " She isn't here."

" Then why are you here?"

" I was looking for her."

Gregory looked at him a moment longer, before deciding it probably wasn't in his best interest to stand toe to toe with this man again. " If you find her tell her my offer is still open." He stalked off without another word.

Wufei clenched his fist at the thought; but if she hadn't gone with him, where was she?

It hadn't taken Wufei long to get to the vehicle depot, the girl walking at the moment looked up at him a bit nervously.

" May I help you sir?" She asked timidly.

" I need to know if Major Sally Po, left the area." Wufei adjusted the bag on his shoulder.

The girl looked up at him, and then back down at her computer, " One moment," Her fingers played over the keys in a rhythmic fashion before she reached up and traced the computer screen with her finger. "It says she left in a Preventor jeep at 10:57pm last night."

" I need a vehicle; one that can track the one she left in." He stated slamming his card down on her desk.

" Very well sir," She ran his card and typed a few notes into the computer.She laid a key and a piece of paper in front of him. " You need to sign this."

" Why?"

" So we know who took the vehicle out."

" Fine." He angrily scrawled out his name on the appropriate lines.

" Thank you sir, you vehicle is number 345, it's a black truck, parked in section 14 level 5."She handed him a map and returned to whatever she had been doing before.

Friday 12:15pm

Wufei turned the truck down the road that led to the L5 shrine.He wondered why the tracking signal was still so weak.Surly, she wouldn't have gone any farther than this.He couldn't think of anything out here that would have caught her interest.As he rounded the corner, he saw the jeep, or what was left of it.The roof had been torn off, the windows were smashed, panels were bent in and one the seat lay 20 feet from the vehicle's body.He shut off the truck and sprinted over to where the jeep sat." Sally! Sally!" He screamed out her name, before he skidded to stop.He found her on the other side of green wreck; the sight took the breath from his lungs. Sally was curled up in ball, trembling from the cold.Her body and clothes were soaked with mud and rainwater and by the sound of sky the storm system wasn't finished.Her uniform was ripped in several places, exposing parts of her arms and stomach.There was dried blood on her arms and on her forehead.How long had she lain there?Had she been thrown from the car or had someone attacked her?

He knelt beside her and took her pulse, she was still breathing, but her forehead felt hot.The roads would be too dangerous, and he couldn't patch her wounds in the truck; it looked as if they were going to be seeking shelter in shrine.He was a bit nervous to leave her, but he wasn't going to let his sentimentality stop him from helping her.He climbed into the truck, ripped his own items from his bag, and cursed out loud, while trying to get the emergency kit out from under the seat.Finally he pulled it free, stuffed it into his own bag and threw the bag over his shoulder.The rain started falling again; he reached his partner, and he could see she was shivering violently.He hoisted her body up and cradled her as gently as he could as he made his way to the shrine.

He looked down at his shivering partner, then at the gates, and slowly made his way up the stairs, praying all the way.He found the hidden room that the priests would have used to hide fugitives; apparently it was a part of this shrine's design, much to his relief.He laid her down on the cot and peeled off her shoes, pants and shirt. Her lips already had a bluish tint to them. He had no clue how long she had lain there, or what had happened to her.He sat her up and wrapped the blanket around her middle. He positioned himself in front of her, and started cleaning the cuts on her arms and face. She winced instinctively as the antiseptic soaked cloth made contact with her forehead.Generally head wounds bled a lot, and the deep cut along her forehead was no exception.It didn't look deep enough for stitches, but that was only his guess. He wiped the cloth over the cuts on her arms and legs thankfully most were only surface abrasions.The main issue was the fever, and the hypothermia trying to overtake her.He carefully pulled the blanket away so he could check for more injuries; his fingers traced along her stomach he could tell the welts there had been caused by someone kicking her.When he checked her back he found similar marks, but what momentarily caught his attention, were the black Chinese characters scrolled between her shoulder blades which read: Live Free or Die.He torn his own shirt off, put it over her body. He started rubbing her body trying to force her circulation to improve.Finally he knew his effort wasn't doing much to help; he wrapped the blanket around her legs and pulled her onto his lap.He wrapped the other blanket around her shoulder and cradled her to his chest.He didn't know what else to do besides conserve her body heat." Don't die, Sally." He pleaded with her.

Friday 3:20pm

Wufei sat with her for what felt like hours; she still shivered, and had begun twisting in her sleep." You will not die." He told his partner.He shifted her gently against his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her.Sally's fever was getting worse, as storm outside beat against the shrine.She shifted again, this time she pushed away from him, tears running down her face as her features contorted in pain.Wufei tried to wake her up by gently shaking her, but the fever held her in sleep.

She pushed harder and started to whimper, " I didn't want you to know. I wanted you not to hate me. It was a mistake; I was young. I didn't want you to know. Now I can't tell you how I feel, because you won't want me." Then just as suddenly as the tirade began she was silent except for her breathing.

Wufei must have stared at her for a full minute, his mind a complete blank.He merely pulled her close to him and closed his eyes as he tried not to think.

Friday 5:30pm

The shrine was almost silent, except for the two living souls who took shelter.The dust swirled across floor as the wind continued to howl.Small footprints marked the floor, yet they seemed to appear from thin air.Wufei hadn't noticed, because he had dosed off.The footprints drew closer to the officers on the cot, and a girl of fourteen or fifteen appeared in front of them.She cocked her head to the side, and her black hair swished against her blue coat.She looked at the male officer, then at the woman tucked safely in his arms.She brushed her fingers over the man's cheek; he flinched and shivered.The girl looked at her hand like it had betrayed her then she smiled." I hope you are happy.I can rest knowing that you well taken care of."

Saturday 7:35am

Sally winced as she tried to move, she felt as if she had been hit by truck then shoved into a box to recover. When she tried to move a second time, she noticed that not only was she not lying in the mud, but also she was somewhere warm and someone was holding her.She smiled at the irony, she didn't even have to open her eyes, she knew by the scent who had rescued her.But how had he known how to find her? 'Must have been the tracking system, on the jeep.Those things can take an awful lot of abuse. Well time to wake the sleeping giant,' She opened her eyes and wished she hadn't, her partner was looking down at her with unreadable expression. Sally opened her mouth to say something and stared coughing.

Wufei leaped off the bed and picked up the canteen and cup, he poured some water into the cup, and offered it to her.As she gulped the water down she was surprised by the concern in his voice, " How are you feeling?"

" Sore; really sore. Did you use the jeep the tract me?Last thing I remember is being thrown to the ground." Sally finished off the water and sighed.

" Yes, but the signal was very weak, and when I got here, I found you lying on the ground. I was…" Wufei trailed off, trying to collect his thoughts. " I was afraid that you might be dead."

Sally allowed the phrase to catch in her mind, he never admitted to fear. Never in all the time she had known him, yet he just said that he had been afraid for her life.She couldn't think of any response except to observe her clothes or rather the lack there of, "Oh, where are my clothes?"

" They aren't useable.Your shivering again, are you cold?"

" Yes." Sally shifted and kept her eyes away from her partner.

" I can go get something out of the truck."

" It's raining outside why don't you stay here, the blankets are fine.Besides, I'm not the only one shivering."

Wufei sat next to her on the bed, and touched the side of her face.It wasn't fair; he wasn't supposed to be confronted with this.He dropped his head and his hand fell limp.

Sally looked at him in shock; it looked as if his mask of indifference was cracking. " Wufei, what is it?"

He couldn't help it; couldn't take the pain anymore.For the first time in his life he didn't care if he appeared weak.He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her shoulder.She wasn't supposed to love him, no one could.He had failed everyone his entire life. He hadn't even been allowed to die in battle.Now he didn't care; he wanted the pain to go away like it usually did when his partner was with him.

Sally could feel the tears on her shoulder, and strength of his embrace. " Shhh, it's all right I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving." Sally determined to stay as long as took, even if he was hurting her.Her sides were throbbing in pain, but she didn't care.

His voice was completely broken by sorrow, " I failed. I failed." He chanted over and over.

Sally just sat with him until he was completely silent; after another few moments he pulled away and turned away from her.Sally rubbed his back gently, praying he wouldn't reject the contact, " Are you okay?"

He moved slightly as Sally leaned against him, " I failed them."

" You mean your family?"

" Everyone.I couldn't save my wife, and I was supposed to protect her.I failed my colony, they all died."

" You've never failed me. You rescued me more than once." Sally forced her partner to face her; then she kissed his forehead."Wufei, listen, you drive me crazy, you act like you don't care about anything, but you have not ever failed me as a partner."

" I haven't been honest with you."

Sally didn't speak she just waited, for him to explain.

" I…" He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. " You were talking in your sleep.Sally, I have a deep respect for you. And I …" His mouth and throat wouldn't cooperate, he wanted to tell her so much, but he couldn't.

" It's all right I understand what you're saying." Sally hugged him; then she whispered." I love you."She bit her lip, 'well there I said it, now he can push me away or accept it.'

Monday 7:45am

Sally stretched lazily as she breathed in the scent of her own bed. She was still stiff from her beating, among other things.A smile crept over her face at the thought, before a yawn took over her features.Her eyes slowly opened and she caught sight of the alarm clock.She eyes widened in shock, "Wufei, we slept in!" She hollered leaping out of bed, and sprinting to the shower.

Wufei scrambled out of bed behind her and dashed to the shower on the other side of apartment.

The couple was ready in thirty minutes, and rushed out the door.

Sally sighed from the passenger seat, " You can slow down we don't have to be there until 8:45."

Wufei didn't reply for a moment then he smirked at her, " Let's not do this again."

" You got my vote." She responded while her mind raced over the events of the weekend. 'Noin's gonna freak.' Sally thought with hint of pride, as she slyly added. "Although this weekend wasn't a total loss."

" True." Her partner smirked as he kept his eyes on the road.

Monday 8:45am

"Well, how was I supposed to know the overpass was crammed?!?" Sally's angry voice shot through the quiet Preventor office.

" Woman, you're making a scene." Wufei growled.

" Like I care! And another thing, this," Sally pointed at her name plate on their office door, " has got to go!" Several of the other officers leaned out of their workspaces to watch the irate Preventor tear her nameplate from the door.

" I don't care!" Wufei stormed through the door behind her and slammed it behind them.

Sally crashed in her chair trying to mask her laugher, " I think that worked."

Wufei snorted, " I suppose it may be successful. All this subterfuge, it's an insult to my honor if you think…"

" Shhh." Sally brushed her finger over his lips causing him to stiffen significantly. " We need to talk to Lady Une about this, among other things." Sally snapped her fingers, " I've got to go down to vehicle depot and report the Jeep."

Wufei rolled his eyes, " I suppose; and gab with Noin."

Sally tired to glare him, but couldn't keep the smile off her face.They just knew each other far too well. She was almost out the door when his hand captured hers for just a moment and Sally squeezed his back, before letting go and slipping out of the office.

Lucrezia Noin was busy typing in the paperwork from her and Zech's last mission, when she saw her friend walking down the hallway. " Hey Sally, come here and chat for a minute."

Sally sauntered into the office, "Where's Zech's?"

" He's having breakfast with Relena. He won't be in until 10:00."

" That's nice. What did you want to tell me?" 

" Nothing, I know that you didn't go with Gregory, I was just curious about where you were." Noin smiled at Sally, who promptly stood up and place both hands on the desk.

Noin's smile to instantly faded to shock; Sally smiled at the reaction, " Just decided to catch the impossible."

" When did you…But I thought… I mean the argument…." Noin stuttered.

" Saturday night. I have no clue what you were thinking.The argument was staged to distract from the ring." Sally motioned at Noin with her left ring finger.

" How did you do it?"

" I didn't. Oh, and I'll be needed a new name plate, I'm pretty sure you can guess how it should read."

" You always have to beat me." Noin laughed.

Sally winked at her friend and walked out her office.

### The End

Well… Um that's it. I hope everybody liked the end.I want to thank everybody for their encouragement.This is also my disclaimer:I don't own these characters and I'm done now so I'll return them, only slightly bent and upset (of course not all of them are mad).Oh yes, and " Can't Fight the Moonlight" belongs to LeAnn Rimes and or the people who produced "Coyote Ugly".So song isn't mine either.I just got the idea for a story so I wrote it up.Again I hope you enjoyed it.

- Ambrosia


	3. Epilogue

Sally fought back the tears as her eyes focused on the two headstones in front of her

Epilogue

Sally didn't try to hold back the tears as her eyes focused on the two headstones in front of her. It was impossible to believe. It had only been a trip to the store, if only she hadn't asked him to go…This shouldn't have happened.

Looking back on the memory of 

_The dance we shared 'neath the stars above_

_For a moment all the world was right_

_How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye_

Dou touched Sally's shoulder trying to comfort her, " Are you ready for us to start?"

Sally nodded and allowed Noin to lead her to a chair, so she could sit down.A boy of about three climbed into her lap. Sally managed a teary smile as she settled the boy on her lap. She hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head.

And now I'm glad I didn't know

_The way it all would end the way it all would go_

_Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain_

_But I'd of had to miss the dance_

Dou cleared his throat as he looked out at the small group, " I don't exactly know if I'm the one who should be doing this, but Sally asked me if I would say a few words." Dou closed his eyes and wiped the tears away that started to fall.

" Mommy what's wrong with Daddy?" A young girl asked a bit too loudly.

" Shh, Journey, remember what mommy said about quiet." Hilde admonished, while shifting Ash to her other shoulder.

"Sorry." She whispered and turned to her twin to say something, but Helen held her finger to her lips.

_Holding you I held everything_

_For a moment wasn't I a king_

_But if I'd only known how the king would fall_

_Hey who's to say you know I might have chanced it all_****

Dou smiled despite the circumstances, " A few words, that always seemed to be a topic of conversation between Wufei and me. Him of course accusing me that I couldn't say just a few words…" Dou trailed off and took a deep breath. " Well what can I say? He was quite a fighter and a better friend, even if he was trying to kill you."

A few of those attending managed a tear-choked snicker.

_And now I'm glad I didn't know_

_The way it all would end the way it all would go_

_Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain_

_But I'd of had to miss the dance_****

" And so we lay to rest a great warrior and his baby daughter. Wufei, Merien you will be missed." Dou walked over to Sally and offered her his hand. 

Sally shook it and whispered an almost inaudible, " Thank you."

Dou nodded and ruffled the little Lee's hair, the boy started to scowl, but broke down in fit of giggles.

Sally set Lee down and then on shaky legs she rose to her feet. Milliardo Peacecraft gave her a hug and whispered something to her; she thanked him and continued to speak to those in attendance.The three other gundam pilots were also there. Heero Yuy had his eyes clamped closed, he took a deep breath as Relena leaned against him. Their son, Peter, was being held by nine-year Alaska, who was now officially Relena's daughter.Quatre had tears running down his cheeks, his wife was openly weeping, their son Berrien was with his sister Ira back home.Trowa and red-haired woman stood silently, grieving in the only way they knew how, in silence respect. Their son Adian clasped his mother's hand unsure of what was happening around him. Many of the Preventors were there to pay their respects and offer sympathy.Finally a young girl of about twelve came up to Sally, her eyes full of tears.

" Mrs. Chang, I wanted to say how sorry I am. I'm the reason your husband and daughter died; I was running after my ball, he swerved to miss me. I'm so sorry." The little girl broke down.

Sally looked shocked, then her expression softened, " It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong." She assured the girl, while hugging her.

The girl's mother looked very grateful as she took hold her daughters hand, and lead her away.

Sally felt the tears well up in her eyes again, as fell to her knees in front of her the two headstones.

Yes my life is better left to chance _I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance_

She read the inscription on the stones, 

"**Here lies Chang Wufei"Here lies Chang Merien Beth**

**Husband, Father, WarriorPrecious Angel taken too soon**

**May he find the peace he fought,We will miss you."**

**so hard to obtain"**

****"Mommy?" Lee tugged at his mother's coat.

Sally looked at her son, " Yes, honey."

" Where are Daddy and Merien? I don't understand."

" AAAAHHHH!!!" Sally shot up in bed her eyes darting around the bedroom. She looked next her on the bed and found it empty, dread began to creep in until she realized that Wufei was only gone on a mission.The nightmare that plagued her wouldn't go away, she felt a surge of panic for her children.She jumped out of bed and rushed down the hallway. First, she looked in on Lee, who was fast asleep. She smiled down at the three-year old and pulled the covers closer to chin, before kissing his forehead.But her heart rate was still racing; she crept out of her son's room and walked into the nursery.Little Merien was fast asleep, and even though she knew it had been a dream, she couldn't dispel the images from her mind.She picked Merien up cradling her gently, sat in the rocking chair, and began to cry.

Wufei checked his watch, it was 2:30am; everyone in the house should be asleep unless Sally had waited up for him, which he doubted.When he opened the door he was met with an eerie almost tangible silence. He listened for a few moments longer, when he heard crying, it was Merien and Sally.He closed and locked the door, then started down the hallway, very confused. Sally wasn't the type to cry over the children, she had a remarkable patience for them, even if they were being impossible.He looked into the nursery and saw Sally sitting in rocking chair, Merien in her arms; both of them seemed unharmed, why was she crying?Their tears were cutting into his heart; he entered the nursery quietly and knelt next to the chair.

Sally was so startled she nearly dropped Merien, but caught her at the last moment. She looked wide-eyed at the "intruder" only to discover that it was her husband. She didn't say anything only looked at him as he reached for Merien.

Wufei careful pried his daughter away from his wife. Merien wailed for a bit longer as he tried to calm her. Wufei kept speaking to her softly until she stopped and looked up at him with sleepy eyes. He laid her back in the crib, than turned to his wife.

Sally wiped her eyes, and took Wufei's offered hand. She allowed him to lead her back to their bedroom.She sat down on the bed and stared at the covers, before she felt Wufei's hand cup the side of her face.

" What is it?" he asked softly.

Sally threw her arms around his neck and started crying again. " It was so awful." She managed to whisper.

Wufei held onto his wife and tried to comfort her the best he could, but he wanted to know what was going on." Sally, you need tell me what's wrong."

" I had a nightmare." She chocked out.

" This is over a nightmare?" He asked before he even thought about it.

Sally pulled away a little angry, " It was awful! You and Merien died in a car accident. A little girl ran out front of your car and you swerved to miss her and lost control."

" You have that little faith in me?"

" It was a nightmare! I don't have any control over what I dream!" Sally sat up straighter.

Wufei couldn't help but feel a little smug he had gotten her to think about something other than crying. " Typical."

" If the next word out of your mouth is woman or women, I'll…" 

Wufei arched his eyebrow, " Woman, do not…"

Sally tackled him on the bed and rested her elbows on his chest, " How many times do we have go over the fact that my name starts with a 'S'?"

Wufei rolled her over and kissed her passionately, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Sally, who was quite shocked, although not unhappily so, promptly returned his embrace. He pulled away and just stared at her, finally unnerved by the whole chain of events Sally spoke. " Is there something wrong?"

Wufei smiled and lay down on his side, drawing her into his arms, " I missed you." He told her simply.

Sally sighed sleepily, " I missed you too."

Wufei watched her fall back to sleep before he slowly closed his own eyes.

" Where'd Daddy go?" Lee asked his mother as they stood outside an old shrine.

Sally crouched down by him and pointed towards the shrine, " Daddy went inside the shrine to pray."

" Why'd he take Merien and not me?" Lee questioned.

" Because he took you in there when you were a baby and now it's Merien's turn. You were only four months old when he took you in."

" How come you don't go in?"

" Because this is something your Daddy does alone."

Wufei knelt in the shrine and prayed silently to himself, Merien, nearly a year old resting just at his knees.His prayers were focused, but kept checking on his baby daughter, who was looking at him with her beautiful blue eyes.He was almost finished, when he heard Merien giggle loudly.He looked down to see her tiny fist curled around seemly nothing.He felt a soft breeze and smelled a familiar scent.

A fourteen or fifteen-year old girl in a blue coat appeared in front of him a soft smile crossing her face as she looked from him to his child. She voice was almost inaudible, " She's pretty."

Wufei nodded unsure if he was hallucinating or not. He settled his daughter into his arms and rose to his feet.

" I'm at peace, don't worry." The young girl assured him. " I will watch over her."She promised touching young Merien's arm, the baby giggled.

" Are you alright?" Sally asked as her husband approached.

He kissed Sally on the cheek, " I just met Merien's guardian angel.Come on we need to get on the road if we are going to make to the party."

Sally blinked a few times shocked at the fact that he kissed her in public. She smiled happily and called to her son, " Come on Lee. We're going to go see Journey and the other kids."

" YAY! I want to see Journey." Lee smiled broadly as he climbed into the car.

Sally smirked as she heard Wufei mutter something about _Maxwell's_. She made sure both of the kids were carefully buckled up and put into their respective seats.She climbed into the passenger seat and buckled her own seatbelt. " All set."

Wufei nodded to her and pulled away from the shrine. " Oh yes, we'll need to give this to Merien when she's older." He handed Sally a small pendant.

Sally took the necklace and looked at it, "This is sign of Nataku. She has a strong angel."

" Very true. Second strongest woman I know."

" Really?"

Wufei sighed, " Hush woman. Don't fish for compliments."

" Of course _my husband_." Sally laughed.

Okay, so this ep. was a little weird. But people begged me to write an ep. so Idid. I hope you enjoyed it! I will be coming out with something soon. That will include all my favorite characters! Thanks for reading! –Tashana Ambrosia


End file.
